


Just a Bite

by moneyofthemind



Category: Wander Over Yonder
Genre: were!wander
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 15:51:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6201469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moneyofthemind/pseuds/moneyofthemind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Original Post: http://moneyofthemind.tumblr.com/post/140705470821/just-a-bite</p></blockquote>





	Just a Bite

“Oh, glarp buddy, that bite looks nasty…”

Sylvia glanced over it in concern, then gently pressed along the edges of the savage bite marks, wincing when Wander hissed in pain.

“A-ah! No, it’s not too bad, Syl! Just, uh, a little sore!”

Sylvia threw him an exasperated glance, before returning her attention to the wound. “It looks deep, Wander, maybe we should get you to a doctor.”

Wander shook his head vigorously, “No need for a doctor, Syl! I’ll be fine, just needs a bit of rest, that’s all!”

Sylvia sighed, “At least let me bandage it, if you’re going to be like that.”

Wander wilted a bit, but nodded and held out his arm.

Sylvia nodded in acceptance of the motion, and she quickly turned to grab a roll of bandage, and some disinfecting spray from the brim of Wander’s nearby hat.

“Alright, just… hold still buddy.” She paused, “This is gonna hurt a bit.”

Wander bit his lip and nodded, turning his head away, the rock upon which he was sitting suddenly the most interesting thing around.

Sylvia mentally cringed as she sprayed the wound, small bubbles appearing on the edges of the bloody gashes. Wander tensed, and Sylvia heard him whine under his breath.

She let it sit for a minute, to let Wander get over the pain, and then she gently unrolled the thick white bandages, laying layer over layer on the open wound.

When the cover was thick enough to meet her standards, Sylvia ripped the bandage, giving Wander’s arm a gentle tug, which he squeaked at, his eyes squeezing shut as his arm no doubt erupted in pain.

“Sorry, buddy.”

Wander sat quiet for a moment, then let out a shaky breath as he let his injured arm fall softly to his side. “N-no problem, Syl. Thanks for patchin’ me up so s-swell.”

Sylvia nodded and tossed the first-aid supplies into the hat once more, who responded to the rough treatment with a gentle ‘whump’.

She laid down on the soft blanket which Wander had spread before his injury, patting the ground beside her. She rested her head down on the ground as Wander joined her.

“You sure you’re alright? We can still get you to a doctor.”

“I’m sure, Syl. Wouldn’t want you gettin’ all flustered over a lil’ ol’ bite.”

Sylvia grumbled but still wrapped herself around Wander, careful to avoid his thick bandage. “Next time, we’re going somewhere without the surplus of angry mutts.”

Wander hummed lightly, his smile strained as he fidgeted around, trying to get comfortable. The bite burned something fierce, and he had to resist the urge to scratch at it. “It wasn’t his fault. I spooked the lil’ guy.”

Sylvia chuffed slightly, before sighing, and letting her eyes fall shut. “Goodnight, Wander.”

“Night, Syl’.”

Both of them went silent, a rhythm of deep breaths luring the two of them off to sleep, Wander absently scratching at his arm all the while.

\----------

Sylvia smacked her lips together, feeling the warmth of the morning sun on her skin.

She lifted her head up, tilting her face towards the sun as she blinked the morning gunk from her eyes. With a stretch, she yawned loudly and smacked her lips together once more. “Morning, Wander. How’s that arm feelin’, buddy?”

She paused for a few moments, waiting for that familiar voice to respond. She waited.

And waited.

Finally, she sat up, concern written all over her face, as she looked around the abandoned camp for Wander.

“Wander? Wander? Buddy?!”

She frantically covered the outside of the small camp, looking underneath each and every rock in a violent attempt to find her friend.

She paused with a huff, straining her ears as she caught the whisper of a noise. A faint whine came from behind a nearby tree. She dropped the rock she held in her hands, it’s mass hitting the ground with a thump, clouding her nostrils with thick dust.

She sneezed and shook her head, then made her way towards the tree. “Wander? Buddy? You back there?”

She heard a sniffle, then a small hand waved out from behind the tree. She squinted in confusion as she saw small silver pin-pricks upon the familiar orange hand.

“O-oh, m-mornin’, Syl!”

Wander’s cheer sounded horribly forced, and his hand faltered for a second, his hand curling into a fist, and the little silver glints vanished from sight.

“Didn’t w-wake ya, did I, Sylvia?”

Sylvia shook her head softly, before remembering Wander couldn’t see her. “No… What are you doing over there?” She began walking towards him, her footsteps a hollow thud in the dirt.

“N-nothin’! Just some morning cleaning!”

His voice rose in pitch, his lie obvious to his friend’s experienced ears.She furrowed her brows before stopping in front of the tree Wander hid behind. “Come on out buddy.”

“A-ah, how about, I come out in just a bit…?”

Sylvia shook her head, “Nope. Not gonna swing it this time, Wander.”

Wander groaned lightly from behind the tree before a single foot came into view.

“Wander, I’m standing right here until you come out.”

The single shoe sheepishly dug its toe into the ground, and Wander slowly slipped from the shadow of the tree.

Sylvia’s jaw almost hit the ground as she took in Wander’s appearance.

His fur was mussed, horribly so, as if he had thrown himself in a briar patch. His pupils were pinpricks, that looked around with the wild intent of a cornered animal. He had small, triangular ears rising up from the top of his head, and they twitched rapidly of their own accord.

“Oh grop, buddy…”

Sylvia knelt down gently in front of Wander, who flinched away as she raised her hands, palm up. Catching the gist of her movement, Wander laid his own hands in hers, and Sylvia looked them over.

Small, thick claws extended from each of his fingers, and when she dragged a finger over them, Wander flinched away, almost protectively snatching his hands back, pulling them against his chest.

“Did that hurt?” Sylvia’s voice was soft, in a rare moment of total and utter concern. Wander shook his head and his new ears flattened themselves to his head. He winced.

“They’re sore.”

Sylvia nodded and stood up slowly, Wander watching her with scared eyes.

“What else hurts?”

Wander looked up at her tensely, as if expecting her to lash out at him for letting this happen to him. When no outburst came, he laid his hands out, palms up, once more. “My c-claws… ears, and tail.”

Sylvia shook her head in shock again, “You have a tail?!”

Wander flinched under the sudden loud cry, and his ears became impossibly flat.

He turned around slowly, and from his back, flowing seamlessly from his small skirt of fur was a long tail. A thick puff of fur that swayed back and forth, occasionally twitching as if it wanted to dive away in fright.

He chuckled suddenly, pulling Sylvia from her shocked hypnosis of the tail, “W-well, at least the bite is gone!”

Sylvia sighed at Wander’s hopeful face, his ears perked slightly, a new set of fangs gleaming at her, and she nodded, “That’s one less problem on our list, but now, we have four, much more permanent problems to deal with.”

Wander nodded, and his ears dropped back down.

Sylvia snorted, and pinched her nose, taking a moment to clear her head before she slipped her tail around her pal. Careful to ignore his own extra appendage this time around, she slid him into the saddle.

“Well, we better get lookin’ for something to fix this.”

Wander nodded, then gingerly picked up Sylvia’s reins in his hands, resting the thick cord in his palms.

“Let’s go!”

Sylvia smiled at Wander’s old cheer already returning, and she quickly scooped up his hat and set it beside him.

He smiled at her in thanks and cuddled it gingerly in his lap as the two took off in a hasty Orbble Bubble.

Wander looked on down below as they floated away, where he could’ve sworn he saw a pair of narrow golden eyes, watching them from the shadows of the trees.

**Author's Note:**

> Original Post: http://moneyofthemind.tumblr.com/post/140705470821/just-a-bite


End file.
